American Idol with the Flock and Friends
by We Sparkle
Summary: The flock are all competing in American Idol! Don't worry, the flock is in this too Total included . Enjoy.
1. Max's Turn

"Welcome back to American Idol

"Welcome back to American Idol! Hope you liked the commercials," Ryan Seacrest said. "Next up we have Maximum Ride singing… Let's see what she says."

"Hi! I'm singing Savin' Me by Nickelback." I said. "Wish me luck!"

I walked down to the tryout room and despite all the things I've done in my lifetime, my nerves were getting the best of me. I hope I got in.

"So Maximum, get on with the song." Simon said.

_Gosh,_ I thought,_ way to be in a hurry. Okay nerves, calm down. I can't believe Angel and Nudge made me do this! Of course, I made the mistake of looking at them…_

"Come on, Sweetie. We know you're nervous." Paula gestured with her hands to get along with the show. _I hope you like it Angel and Nudge. Here goes nothing…_

**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

Paula came up and gave me a huge hug. "That was wonderful, darling. Hollywood is waiting!"

In the back round I saw Randy and Simon nod as I walked out of the room. As soon as I opened the doors Nudge and Angel bounded up to me. How cute Angel looked!

"Max, that was the best performance that I have ever seen in my lifetime. It's like even without background music to keep time to. Wow! I can't wait until the actual performance," Nudge lectured us. I walked over to Fang and his sighed.


	2. Oh gosh! It's Nudge

"Okay our next performer is Tiffany-Krystal

"Okay our next performer is Tiffany-Krystal. " Ryan Seacrest said.

"No, my name is Tiffany-Krystal _Butterfly._" Nudge said. We don't need a lecture now Nudge I thought. I quickly decided to intervene.

"Um, you might want to put her in the tryouts now. Otherwise a long lecture is coming." I advised.

"Okay, in now, Tiffany-Krystal Butterfly." Ryan Seacrest decided to take my advice.

"Hello, Tiffany-Krystal Butterfly?" Paula asked.

"Yep. That's my name. I wish that it was Tiffany-Krystal Butterfly Shine-darling Lily Allison Tara Kitten." Nudge provided. I was watching her in the "waiting room". This caused me to put my head in my hands.

"Guess what!" Nudge continued. "I composed my own song about the terrible issue of Global Warming. It took me, like, _seven days_ to write it."

_Make her sing_,_ Make her sing_, _Make her sing_. I repeated in my mind. Angel must have been reading my mind because just then Nudge said: "I'll sing now."

"Bring it on!" Randy instructed.

**Global Warming is really bad! **(Her voice rose about six octaves on"bad")

**All the polar bears,**

**have to leave their, **

**melting homes.**

**It's really, really, really, really baaaad**

**WE HAVE TO STOP NOW!**

**Come on, us kids can help. **

**Let's save the wooooooooooooooooooorld!** (I'm not kidding about all the 'o's)

That was the shortest thing that I've ever heard Nudge sing. No offense Nudge, but I bet the judges were really glad.

"Well, think about it!" Paula said

"We will tell you after the commercial break," Simon intervened.

.


	3. Finally Fang

"Okay-welcome back

"Okay-welcome back!" Ryan Seacrest started,"Little Nudge has MADE IT IN!! I have to say that was a close call.

"Our next performer is Nick," He handed a microphone to Fang.

"Hi everyone, uhh…I should probably sing now," He said in his untalkative ways. He walked away and glanced at me. Poor Fang had to go through this all because of Angel. She had signed us all up and influenced everyone to let us in even though we are underage.

Fang walked in through the doors and I watched him from the TV screen. His hands were in his pockets. Go Fang!

"So, you're name is Nick. You live in Nebraska?" Simon asked.

"Yes," Fang stated.

"Okay, you are singing- Lips of an Angel by Hinder," Simon continued. A silence continued.

"You can sing now, darling," Paula encouraged.

Fang cleared his throat.

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

"Wonderful," Paula almost looked dreamy. Hey back off woman- he's mine.

"I guess we have room," Simon said slightly reluctant.

"Yo, dog. You're in!" Randy said.

I sighed in relief. Angel popped up, "You're in_ love…_"

I ignored her but out of the corner of my eye I saw her grin maliciously. Little Kids… I walked over to Fang, "Way to go, Fnick."


	4. Gazzy

**well i think sydney totaly forgot about this so i'm going to add yea! **

**So the story might not have the best spelling bc (Tor) is now taking over so yea....**

**Hope u enjoy lets go GAZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

"Now let all welcome Richard." Ryan said motioning toward Gazzy. Oh great what is he going to to sing……

"Thank you Ryan, Now lets blow this place up!!!!" Gazzy said punching his fists in the air. Oh good I looked at Iggy is was smirking. If they blow this place up I will make there life's a living hell…. Gasman walked throw the big doors into the judges room.

"Ok dog what you going to sing." Randy said.

"you'll see" Gazzy said laughing.

uh-uh fart like this  
uh-uh uh-uh thats the way i fart  
so just fart like this

hey man, whatcha lookin` at  
sit down, it will come out soon  
and if you could only let it be  
you will see it  
i hate the stupid way it sounds  
when you have to take a crap  
and your talking to the person in  
the next stall

someone trying to  
just remove poop  
but its being held back  
and I cant relax  
Im trying to get through  
but I cant because you see  
tell me

why`d you have to go and make me so constipated  
i see the way your puttin` ex-lax in my food gets me frustrated  
It hurts like this  
cause you try,  
and you die,  
`cause it dont,  
go to the bowl  
but it dont come out now  
easily  
this would be  
if i had watched you

Days pass, and the pressure mounts  
i don`t think, that a wet fart counts  
that poo`s hard and very fat you see  
it`s makin` me  
yell out when i move my bowels  
surely, you have heard the howls  
you know, i`m not dropping anything  
when it`s become

something that`s round, and big and brown  
i`m hurting my crack, i need some ex-lax  
i`m trying to pass a stool, the size of a pool you see  
help me

why`d you have to go and make me so constipated  
i see the way your puttin` ex-lax in my food gets me frustrated  
It hurts like this  
cause you try,  
and you die,  
`cause it dont,  
go to the bowl  
but it dont come out now  
easily  
this would be  
if i had watched you

Give up, watcha pushing for?  
Sit back, we`ve all been bunged before  
and if you could only stick with pee, you will see

something that`s round, and big and brown

**"**uh…" All of the judges said.

"I'll leave hehe" Gazzy said walking out.

"That was interesting…." Simon said.


	5. IGGY!

**Ok so next chapter I'm thinking I should put some fax in bc every story needs fax seriously. And MAXIMUM has a new website I already have a account add my I'm Tori.**

I looked over at fang. Wow he was hot wait bad max he is your best friend!

"It's ok he thinks you hot even though you feel normal…." Angle said sometimes having a mind reading 6 year wasn't that bad. So fang thought I was hot…

"Iggy you're up." Fang said oh my god his voice is so deep, ok max your going to crazy your getting obsessed!!!!!

"We have Harold." Ryan said.

"Yea… you said my name was Harold…" Iggy whispered to fang he gave one of his rare smiles my heart skipped beat.

"I'm right here." Iggy said walking up to Ryan.

"So are you really blind Harold?" Ryan asked.

"Yup." Iggy said I swear I heard a girl faint behind me. Uh….

"Well I think there ready for you go on in Good luck Harold."

IPOV

"Hello Harold Aww you poor baby it must be hard being blind." Paula said; damn why does everyone think it's so bad.

"Yea it's so hard" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok can you sing?" Simon asked. Uh why do you think I'm here?

"Yea…." I said

"Ok sing." He said

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

"WOW." All of them said

"Dog you got a voice!" randy said.

"thanks." I said

"You're in, what you think Paula?"

"It was so wonderful you're going to Hollywood." She said almost about to cry.

"I guess it was all right." Simon said. "See you in Hollywood." Cool

**So I just heard that song on the radio while I was writing so I just thought it's PERFECT! So review peeps!!!**


	6. Angel

It was Angels turn no offence to my perfect angel (no pun intended) but I was kind of scared…

"None taken max and it won't be like what happened in Washington D.C" Angel Said smiling, yes defiantly scared.

"Now Angel come on down here!" Mr. I'msoperfectSecrest Said calling to Angel.

"I'm old enough to additions" Angel said looking right into his eyes.

"Well go on in and good luck Angel" he said with his fake smile.

APOV

I walked into the addition room, it looked safe so I continued to the stage.

_Isn't she a little young to be auditioning?_ Simon said in his mind

_Oh my, is she cute I love her dress and look at her hair!!! I would…_Paula rambled on

_I wonder what's for lunch…_Randy thought.

" So what are you going to sing for us sweetie?" Paula asked

"I'm going to sing Fearless by Taylor Swift" I said in my sweetest voice.

"Well get on with it." Simon said very rudely.

There's somethin' about the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
You walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
Oh yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absentmindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat  
You put your eyes on me

In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's a first kiss,  
It's flawless,  
Really something,  
It's fearless

Oh yeah  
Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Oh, oh yeah

Then everything went black…. Max is going to be so happy…

FPOV

I looked over at Max who was on pins and needles. She hated this place there were so many people and camera, she was also separated from Angel. I wish I could just go over and comfort her. That is what I did. I walked over to her and put my arm around her. She looked up at me I looked away. She laid her head on my chest, and sighed.

"Thanks…" She whispered.

**Haha cliffhanger you all hate me because you know it will take me forever to update. I haven't been on the computer in awhile either so yea… my jaw got all messed up. So anyway review and I might update soon. And I promised you fax! And Fax is what you got. **


End file.
